Going Further Than A Mile
by swimmerKim
Summary: Prompt from Tumblr: "Aubrey and Beca switch bodies. Mitchsen." A/N: Shut up, I know the Chinese restaurant thing was from Freaky Friday. Please R&R! This is different from anything I've done before.


Beca couldn't help but groan as her alarm started blaring, she could have sworn she had just gone to bed a couple of hours ago. Cracking an eye open to check the time, the brunette's suspicions were confirmed. She had gone to bed at around two and the clock read five-thirty. The DJ scrunched her face in confusion. She didn't remember changing the time to go off. The brunette chalked it up to stress sleepwalking and the dreaming Beca must have thought it would be a good idea to wake up early to study for her philosophy exam and go for a run. Beca knew it didn't make sense, but it was the only logical explanation she could come up with.

A few hours later, the alarm went off again. Beca was pleased when she found that it went off at the more acceptable time of 11 and decided it was time to get up and get ready for class.

The brunette couldn't help the scream that came out of her mouth as she looked down at her body and saw that it wasn't hers. Was she still dreaming? A quick pinch test confirmed that, no she was not dreaming. After a few moments of an initial freaking out, Beca calmed herself down and decided the first step would be to figure out who and where she was and then try to find her body. The DJ was relieved when she looked around the bedroom she had woken up in and found Barden University paraphernalia. "Ok, so I'm in another girls' body and they can't be too far away."

Beca let out another scream as she caught a quick glimpse in a mirror. She hadn't switched bodies with anyone, but Aubrey. After giving herself a moment to process that she was in her biggest rival's body, the DJ grabbed a coat and sprinted with the help of the blonde's athletic legs to Baker Hall.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Aubrey couldn't remember when she'd slept so well, especially on a school night, but she wasn't going to complain. When Aubrey looked around though, she was confused as to why she was in a dorm room. She hadn't lived into a dorm since her Freshmen year and she didn't remember going to one of the other Bellas' rooms and falling asleep there. It wasn't until the Bella captain stood up that she realized she wasn't even in her own body anymore. Aubrey Posen had switched bodies with Beca Mitchell.

Just as Aubrey made the shocking realization, she heard a knock at the door. Unsure of what to do, the senior decided not to open the door, deciding it would be a violation of the DJ's privacy. "Aubrey, open the door, it's Beca."

The senior immediately opened the door to see her body sweaty and panting. "I got hear as fast as I could. What the fuck happened?"

"I have no idea. I was hoping you would have some explanation."

Aubrey simply shook her now brunette locks. "Well this didn't just happen. People don't just switch bodies for no reason. Hell, people shouldn't just switch bodies period."

"Really? I had no idea. I thought this was totally normal. I switch bodies with someone at least once a week." Beca replied.

"Save your sarcasm Mitchell. Let's start by retracing our steps from last night and see if anything stands out as a reason for why we would switch bodies."

Beca thought back to the day before and if anything out of the ordinary had happened. "Yesterday I woke up, got ready, and went to class like usual. I came home and did a little mixing before I went to dinner with Stacie and Amy. Then I came home and mixed a little more before I went to bed."

Aubrey seemed intrigued by something the DJ had said. "Where did you three go to dinner?"

Unsure of where Aubrey was going with this, Beca answered with an eyebrow quirked. "We went to that Chinese place that just opened on the east side of campus, New Moon."

The senior Bella's eyes lit up. "Chloe and I went there yesterday too!"

Beca raised an eyebrow, "You think that had anything to do with this?"

"I don't know that it does, but right now I know it's the only thing we both did so it's our best and most logical starting point."

"As much as it kills me to admit it, you're right Posen. Now let's go. I want to be back in my own body as soon as possible."

"You can say that again."

The girls walked to the restaurant while discussing what to do if their body swap became permanent. When they walked in the girls were greeted by a hostess. Aubrey leaned over to Beca, "She's the same woman who greeted Chloe and I last night. What about you?"

"Yeah, same girl. Maybe she knows what happened."

"Hello ladies and welcome to New Moon. Would you like a table or a booth?"

Aubrey, like always, wasted no time and started catching the hostess up on their current situation. "Hello miss, I'm sorry to bother you and I know this is going to sound crazy, but my friend and I switched bodies. The only thing that we both did last night was eating here. I know it's a long shot, but do you have any idea how this could have happened?"

The woman's face started with an expression of confusion, then quickly changed to realization, before settling on anger. "Mama!" the woman cries out.

At first, neither Beca nor Aubrey could figure out what was going on. A couple of seconds later a small woman probably in her 60s emerges from the kitchen and makes her way to the hostess stand. "What do you want? I'm busy getting the soup ready for the dinner rush."

The hostess, presumably the older woman's daughter, simply stares at her, "Mama I thought you said you stopped doing the switching bodies trick after you almost ruined the Coleman wedding?"

The woman being called "mama" looked Aubrey and Beca over once before turning back to her daughter and began yelling in Chinese. The hostess was yelling things back. The yelling went on for a couple of minutes before "mama" went back to the kitchen muttering under her breathe about how no good deed goes unpunished. The hostess turned back to Aubrey and Beca and offered them a sheepish smile. "I'm really sorry about her. She thinks she's helping you two understand each other, but she's just interfering with your lives."

Both girls quirked an eyebrow at the woman in front of them and Aubrey voiced the question they were both asking in their head. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that the fortune cookie you each at last night about learning another's past before judging how they act in the present activated a spell that can only be broken once you've done just that."

"So you're telling us that we're stuck in each other's bodies until we learn to respect the other?"

"Not just respect, but have complete sympathy for what the other has been through and why she acts the way she does. Until you do that, I'm afraid that yes, you will be stuck in the other's body."

The girls thanked the woman for her help before going back to Beca's room. Both girls sat on the bed in silence for a few minutes, allowing the idea that they may be stuck in each other's bodies. "Beca, I think the best way to rectify this situation as fast as possible is to really get to know each other so we can gain sympathy for the other. That's the only way to get us switched back right? So I think that's what we should do. Do you want to go first or do you want me to go first?"

"You go first."

Aubrey took a deep breath before beginning. "I was born in Augusta, Georgia to James and Eleanor Posen. I'm the youngest of five kids and the only girl. My father is a sports attorney who mainly works with the Atlanta Braves and graduated from Harvard for undergraduate and law school. My mom is a state representative and graduated top of her class from Wellesley College. My two oldest brothers, Aaron and Al, joined the Marines out of high school. Andrew, the typical middle child, got his undergraduate business degree from Stanford and Master's from Duke. Now he's working as an agent for some big PR firm in LA. Ace is only two years older than me. He went to USC on a baseball scholarship and got drafted last year by the Marlins. I was first in my class, like all of my siblings before me. I was the first one to get any type of scholarship besides athletic or academic."

Beca was taken aback by how successful Aubrey's family was. Chloe had told her that the Posens had high expectations of each other, but she didn't realize the blonde had an immense amount of pressure on her to succeed. "Wow, your family is so… successful."

The blonde trapped in the brunette's body just nodded in acknowledgement. Beca could tell that it was something Aubrey heard a lot. After a moment of silence the senior regained her composure and asked Beca about her upbringing. The DJ simply shrugged her shoulders. "My mom was a recent high school drop out bartending in Atlanta when my dad was in his senior year of undergrad at Georgia State. They hit it off and started dating. About four months into their relationship, they found out that they were pregnant with me. My childhood was kind of rough. I'm pretty sure that between the two of them, my parents made around thirty five thousand dollars a year. Not exactly an ideal income for a family of three with a young child. My dad worked long hours when he was getting his Masters and PhD so he wasn't always around in the evenings to watch me when my mom had to go to work and she would have to take me with her. I remember watching the bands that would perform and how passionate they were about it. They were performing at a local dive bar so they couldn't have been making a lot of money, but how they sang and performed made me want to learn more about music and how great it could be. My mom and dad stayed together until I was eleven when my dad started cheating on my mom with one of his graduate students who he later married. I've never really forgiven my dad for cheating on my mom even though I know now that it was probably for the best."

Beca's story surprised Aubrey. She had always assumed that the DJ had always been handed everything and that was why she had always fought the blonde so much when she didn't get her way. It was clear now that Beca was unapologetically passionate about music and was used to seeing those she loved fight so hard for what they had. The senior leaned forward to put her hand on her own thigh that was being occupied by the freshman. "Beca, I never knew that you had such a rough childhood."

The DJ just shrugged, "It is what it is. I figured out a long time ago that I can't change what happened in my past so I might as well learn something from it."

For a few moments, both girls just sat in silent. It was hard for either of them to accept that they had spent most of the year at each other's thoughts because they hadn't taken the time to get to know each other.

Eventually Aubrey broke the silence. "Beca, I want to apologize for how rude I was too you all year about my refusal to change the set list. I know now that you only had the team's best interest in mind. Music is your passion, if you were going to join a music group you were going to give it your all, regardless of how dorky it is."

Beca was touched by Aubrey's apology. "Thank you Bree. It means a lot to hear you say that. I just wanted the Bellas to be the best we could be. I'm sorry that I was such a jerk about changing the set list and got defensive when you were skeptical about my motives."

Without thinking, Aubrey slowly closed the distance between her and Beca in a chaste kiss. The kiss was short and when they pulled apart both girls were relieved to find that they were back in their own bodies. As the realization hit, both girls broke out in huge grins and pulled each other in for a grin. "We're back in our own bodies! I'm not sure why, but I'm so glad we are, because you're really tall and I'm afraid of heights," Beca teased.

The blonde playfully rolled her eyes at the brunette. "Well, the woman at the restaurant said that we would switch back when we gained a little sympathy for the other. I guess our little heart to heart did the trick."

After taking a minute to appreciate the fact that she was back in her own body, the DJ locked eyes with Aubrey and asked, "So I get that talk was very emotional and all, but why did you kiss me?"

Fully realizing what she had done, the blonde hung turned her head to hide the furious blush that was spreading across her face as she rushed something out at a tone barely louder than a whisper. The brunette's eyebrows knitted together, "Could you repeat, please? I didn't quite catch that."

Taking a deep breath, Aubrey forced herself to meet Beca's eyes before stating, "Because I like you. I have since registration. I thought it was awesome that you had such an 'I-give-no-fucks' attitude that anyone who just looked at you could pick up on. I was such an ass to you because I didn't want you to know in case you were straight or just wasn't interested in me and I didn't want to get hurt."

Aubrey had expected any number of reactions from Beca after she admitted that she liked her. The one she got was the only one she hadn't been expecting. The brunette launched herself full force at the blonde in a kiss, knocking her over in the process. Being Aubrey Posen, the blonde recovered quickly and started kissing Beca back.

When air became necessary, the girls pulled away panting and Aubrey gave Beca a questioning look. "I've had a crush on you since the activities fair too," the brunette answered.

Knowing that the hot, badass DJ liked her, resulted in a steamy make out session complete with roaming hands that were eagerly removing each other's clothes. After a few minutes, both girls' eyes were dark with lust, panting from being out of breath, and only had their panties left. Beca started on top, but Aubrey quickly flipped their positions and pinned the brunette's hands above her head when she put up a fight. "I've been waiting eight long months to fuck you senseless while you drove me to near madness. I think the least you can do is have the decency to let me go first."

Beca knew she didn't have an argument against what Aubrey had just said and decided to relax and enjoy what was going to happen. The senior smirked at finally seeing the freshman back down from her. Wanting to drag this out as long as possible, the blonde Beca into a dominating kiss before moving down to nip and suck every inch of the DJ's body, making sure to leave a mark on her stomach and breasts. Aubrey's teeth and mouth felt so good on her that Beca couldn't help but soak her panties with arousal.

When Aubrey had kissed her way down to the hem of Beca's panties, she could smell and feel the arousal coming off of the brunette and smirked. "Someone's excited," the blonde muttered.

The DJ let out a frustrated moan as she put her hand on the back of Aubrey's head and pulled her closer where she needed the senior most. Deciding that she had teased Beca enough, the blonde moved to remove the brunette's panties with her teeth before throwing pale thighs over her shoulders and diving right in tongue first.

The change of pace caught Beca off guard, resulting in a little scream that made Aubrey smirk and push her to work harder to please the tiny brunette. It didn't take long for the blonde to feel the freshman's walls begin to clamp down on her tongue, but continued to push Beca to orgasm. When Aubrey started sucking on the brunette's clit, she was a goner, a mess of shaking mess muttering incoherent cuss words that made the blonde smile as she helped Beca ride out her orgasm.

When Beca had come down from her high and she had finished cleaning the DJ up, Aubrey came up and to rest on the brunette's stomach with a large smirk on her face. "Wow, if I had done that when I wanted to, I would have saved myself a lot energy," the blonde commented as she lazily traced the outline of Beca's belly button.

The brunette pulled the senior up by her arm as she moaned out, "Remind me what your reasoning was again?"

Aubrey rolled her eyes and pulled Beca in for a kiss. After a few minutes, the blonde broke the kiss, got off the bed, and started dressing. Still feeling the effects of the Oxytocin in her body, the brunette was worried that Aubrey only used her for sex. "Bree, where are you going? Don't you want your turn?" Beca asked, vulnerability clear in her tone.

Seeing the closed off, bad ass DJ like this made Aubrey's heart melt. When she was fully clothed, the blonde sat on the edge of the bed, placed a kiss on Beca's forehead, and forced the brunette to make eye contact with her. "I have a class to get to in twenty minutes. It's a two hour class, which will give you plenty of time prepare yourself for what I have planned for us later."

Beca couldn't help the smirk that spread across her face. "I'll be here waiting," the brunette husked at she slapped Aubrey's butt in farewell.


End file.
